In recent years, more and more users rely on their mobile devices to act more like personal assistants. Users set alarms, calendar dates and reminders, and generate “to-do” lists, all on the mobile device. The next generation of applications can now remind users based on various parameters. However, the different types of reminders and lists provided by such applications lack context within a user's daily routine. It is up to the user to set the reminders according to what she believes will be her schedule in the future.
Hence a need exists for an application that can learn and adapt to a user's schedule and surroundings and provide reminders accordingly.